


Back To Reality

by Lenore



Series: Las Vegas Honeymoon [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Reality

Lex was quiet the whole way home, staring distractedly out the window. Clark insisted on holding his hand anyway and kept trying to interest him in the in-flight magazine.

"Stop trying to talk yourself out of this," he finally blurted out.

Lex gave him a rueful smile. "Actually I'm trying to talk myself _into_ the notion that marrying me isn't the worst thing that could have happened to you. Without much success, I'm afraid."

At the airport in Metropolis, they waited for their luggage, and Lex began to twist the ring on his finger, as if working up to a decision.

"Maybe it's like the slogan says. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Clark just managed to stop him before he could pull the ring all the way off. He gathered Lex's face in his hands and kissed him hard enough to make the lady standing next to them gasp, "oh, my!"

He smiled at Lex's rather startled expression. "Don't you know better than to pay any attention to advertising?"

I lift a glass of champagne to the Clex!


End file.
